


Once Upon a Hairbrush

by AlessaGreenwood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Draco Malfoy, Scenting, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessaGreenwood/pseuds/AlessaGreenwood
Summary: Harry Potter Medieval AU; King Potter is searching for a Queen. Upon Lady Hermione's suggestion, he requests all eligible houses to send something carrying the scent of all suitable mates. He finds the most pleasing scent attached to the difficult son of Lord Malfoy.





	Once Upon a Hairbrush

Politics had never been his strong suit but he would soon have to become more acquainted with it for he had no choice but to take up the throne of his father before him. The country had been nearly torn apart by war and it was only due to Prince Harry's intervention did the fighting come to a halt. Though he was still relatively young, not quite passed his twentieth birthday yet, he was a brilliant strategist and a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. He'd fought hard against the enemy alongside his father and was there when King James had been struck down. The same sword that had taken his father's life had left an impressive gash over Prince Harry's right eye, just before the young prince slew Lord Voldemort and ended the battle there. It was now up to Harry to decide what to do with the many lands and allies that had aligned themselves with Voldemort. Some of the lands he took to redistribute among the lords and ladies of his court, a large parcel he signed over to his best friend and closest confidant, Ronald Weasely. Along with the land Harry gifted Ron the title of Duke. Harry took some pleasure in giving the gifts, there had been so many older dignitaries from his father's court that had looked down on Ron as he had come from nothing. Now one of the most noble men Harry knew had the luxuries befitting one.

Other grand houses he allowed to remain in the possession of those who had originally owned them. There were rumors that one of the oldest and most influential families, that of the Malfoys, had given refuge to enemy soldiers during the war. Harry had recognized that had they refused to provide sanctuary that there was an almost certainty that Lord Voldemort would have murdered the entire clan. Pairing that empathy with the fact that the Malfoys were responsible for producing more than half the wines cultivated in the entire country, Harry felt it best that they remain titled and with the lands they needed to house their impressive vineyards.

As peace had returned to the country he began to hear murmurings across his court that the new king needed to procure himself a queen. After all, it was paramount he consider the future of his kingdom. Many young ladies of the court offered him coy, flirtatious smiles in the hopes he would pay them attention. Truly there were a number of fair omegas among them, as well as a fair few betas that were just as lovely, but Harry hadn't been taken by any of their scents.

Some of the gentry had taken his relationship to a certain beta female with a degree of seriousness but Harry had been quite frank in declaring that the Lady Hermione was simply a good friend. The two had known each other since childhood and Harry truly appreciated the council of a brilliant young woman. Lady Hermione often visited Harry when she had the time to spare, ready and willing to lend the young king a sympathetic ear and to offer any advice she could. Since the end of the war her visits had become few and far between as she was often busy recording the significant historical events in great detail on veritable yards of parchment. Her works lined the castle library's shelves and Harry looked forward to each new volume she produced. It was his luck that she happened to have some time and had decided to pay her friend a visit.

"Harry!" The lady exclaimed in her excitement, stumbling out of her elegant carriage and rushing to meet him on the steps outside of his imposing castle. Harry spread wide his arms and embraced her tightly, glad to see her again. She grinned up at him then turned so she could pull him back inside the warm hall of Castle Gryffindor. He followed her with a smile.

"I have heard nothing but rumors but it's going around that you, sir, are looking for a bride," She spoke plainly. Harry sighed and gave her a pained look. He allowed Hermione to lead him off to his impressive study, where she sat him on a deep, comfortable armchair across from the one she claimed.

"You've heard correctly," He admitted with a shrug. "I can't deny that the kingdom deserves the consideration of a stable future. A queen would offer a continuation of my line and, if I can find someone fair and kind, perhaps the prospect of a compassionate queen will please the people." Hermione sat on the edge of her seat and urged him to continue with a wave of her hand. Harry tilted his head, his obvious confusion spurring Hermione to roll her eyes and heave a sigh.

"But what do you want?" She asked. "Yes, yes, of course you want to further the Potter line and I'm sure the kingdom could benefit from a powerful queen to stand beside you but what do _you_ want? A queen is more than just the best piece on a chessboard, Harry. A queen would be your companion, your mate if you pick the right person and find yourself able to seal a marriage bond. Are you ready for that? Forget the politics for a moment, are you ready to find someone to love?"

Of course Hermione would strip bare the issue at hand and expose what it was that concerned Harry at its core. She knew him too well.

Since Harry had been a child he had yearned for the same sort of love his father had lost upon Harry's birth. For years he'd heard nothing but good about the mother he never knew, how kind she was, how beautiful and caring. Harry had only confided in Ron and Hermione that his deepest wish was to someday find someone who would mean as much to him as his mother had meant to his father. Hermione would not let him forget his dream and risk Harry's unhappiness.

"I want..." He frowned and knit his brows in thought. "I do, Mione. I do want someone to love but I'm afraid they aren't to be found here at my court. I'm quite familiar with the scents of each young lord and lady and none carry the right one. What do you suggest I do?" Hermione's face brightened and she offered her king a smile.

"Call upon the noble houses across the country and ask if any have any eligible marriage prospects," She replied. "Write to them and ask each house to send something that bears the scent of their offered hand. That way you can narrow down your choices to only those that smell right." Harry smiled at his friend in turn. He could always rely on her to give him the best advice.

"I trust you know who to call upon?" She asked. Harry thought a moment. There were many noble houses across the country that could potentially offer him a mate, many of which were loyal to his father in the war. However, there were a few houses that had supported the Dark Lord and were still mistrusted by many of his subjects. Would it be prudent to call upon them? His momentary trepidation passed quickly, he would call upon every house. There was no reason to assume the young lords and ladies of those houses were as corrupt or manipulative as their elders.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The young lord Draco Malfoy was quickly losing his patience. He had spent the better part of an hour scouring his bedchamber in search of his silver hairbrush. None of the maids could offer any explanation for its disappearance. Sighing, frustrated, he settled for using his ivory comb. Now finished with his dressing, he left his rooms to seek out his father. He had been summoned earlier that morning, as he had been soaking in his bath, and decided he would not appear before the lord of the manor without being properly dressed. He had not intended for it to take as long as it had and he had the worst feeling that he would be reprimanded for his tardiness. Upon descending the grand staircase of the manor's foyer, he sought out his father, finding him waiting for him outside in his mother's garden.

"I do apologize, father, I simply could not find my blasted hairbrush and I wasted a good morning looking for the thing," Draco frowned as he stepped outside. His father had his back to him, his attention on the pale roses growing thick and plentiful over the grounds. Draco stood and waited for his father to acknowledge his presence.

"Yes, I'm aware," Lord Malfoy intoned. Draco quirked an eyebrow at his father's back. How did he know what he'd been up to? Did one of the silly maids leave to inform his father of his search instead of helping him look? The idea was preposterous but the maids of his father's estate weren't known for their sense.

Finally Lord Malfoy turned to look his son in the eye. There was no surprise in his expression nor was there really much else. Lord Malfoy was often accused of being an emotionless and unfeeling sort of man, highly unusual for the general boisterous attitude most alphas were known for. Draco knew his father wasn't particularly warm, what warmth he did own was reserved for the Lady Malfoy and her alone. The smallest of smiles graced Draco's lips. Despite his cold exterior, Draco knew very well that his father loved his mother very much, and really that was all that truly mattered.

"Your hairbrush is currently at Castle Gryffindor," Lord Malfoy explained. Draco blinked, confused.

"The king requested that I send something of yours to him, for him to consider how pleasurable he may find your scent," Malfoy preempted his son's inquiry. A flare of indignation rose in Draco's silver eyes. His father waved a hand dismissively. "He is looking for a mate, boy. This presents an opportunity to redeem the Malfoy name."

Draco stood frozen, shock and fury straining his muscles taut. How could his father just hand over something so personal? Not just a bloody hairbrush but his scent, obviously requested for inappropriate purposes. Draco had no idea what this King Potter was like, all he knew was that he was another alpha. An alpha who won his position through battle and war, so quite likely a barbarian.

It was unfair for his father to put redeeming the Malfoy name on his shoulders. He wasn't the one who had chosen to proffer his loyalty to the wrong lord. Draco clenched his fists and forced himself to grit his teeth and calm down. He would not throw a tantrum, he refused.

The sound of footsteps hurriedly approaching from inside the manor turned Draco's head. His mother was approaching him quickly, a smile on her face and a letter in hand. She had her skirt rucked up in one hand, over her slippers so she could hasten down the hall without tripping on the long hem. She beamed brightly at her son upon reaching him.

"You've been summoned to Gryffindor!" Lady Malfoy exclaimed. Draco startled, his eyes wide. His mother slowed her breathing and raised the letter so she could peruse the content again.

"The King has confided that he is quite taken with your scent, dear," She continued. "He wishes to meet you in person. You have been invited to stay at Gryffindor Castle for the next week, wherein at the conclusion he will make a decision upon your betrothal. Isn't this exciting?" Lord Malfoy offered his wife a soft smile. Draco had to stop himself from stomping his feet in frustration.

"It would seem the young lord has a need to pack for an extended stay at Gryffindor," Lord Malfoy turned his attention to his son. Draco glared daggers at his father. "I suggest you go do so, young man. I also suggest you behave appropriately in the presence of the king." Draco knew what his father meant. Behave appropriately, for an omega. He couldn't help but sneer before he turned on his heel and stormed back to his rooms.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For days Harry could focus on nothing but the smell the Malfoy hairbrush offered. The first thing Harry had noticed upon taking it out of the parcel was how delicate and refined the sterling silver brush was, he'd wondered if the owner of it was just as delicate. He had been informed that the young Lord Malfoy was an omega of his own age, which itself was promising. The moment the scent deeply imbued into the brush met Harry's nose, however, all other thoughts were pushed out of his mind until all he could think was how he so desperately wanted to bury himself in that aroma.

The letter he'd sent to summon the young lord had only been delivered a few scant days ago. Harry found himself anxiously awaiting the arrival of the young Malfoy, he was frequently found sitting at the windows to watch for him. He'd kept a guard on the lookout for a carriage carrying his guest but to his surprise, instead of a grand coach, a trio of cloaked riders on horseback approached the castle gates. Harry hadn't expected to see three young men bearing the Malfoy crest upon their horses' blankets arrive, no guards or entourage in sight. Harry threw a cloak over his shoulders and rushed into the courtyard to greet the riders himself.

For a moment Harry worried that perhaps the Malfoys had sent messengers to tell him the young lord would be unavailable but upon seeing the rider in front he knew he had come. Astride a beautiful white horse sat the most regal blond male Harry had ever had the pleasure to see. Over the stench of horses and the stinging breezes of the winter morning he could smell what was unmistakably that of the omega lord. Harry barely took notice of the two other riders on either side of their charge as he approached Malfoy's horse though their eyes were set upon him.

"Lord Malfoy?" Harry inquired, offering his hand to the blond. Draco's eyes widened as they met a brilliant green gaze staring up at him. He gently placed a gloved hand in the offered palm. Harry smiled and set a kiss upon it.

"Harry Potter," He introduced himself. Draco blinked, surprised. He had assumed the king would have sent out a servant to greet him, not run out into the cold himself. His astonishment continued when the king stepped forward and lifted his arms. Apparently he expected Draco to dismount, into his arms. Draco smirked. The king was a romantic.

The king was also apparently very stubborn. Draco had waited for him to step back, or step aside, or whatever he could do in order to let him dismount on his own. No, he was adamant on Draco falling into his arms. Draco sighed and rolled his eyes before he turned in his saddle, pulled his leg up and over and slid down into Potter's embrace. They stood a moment there in the courtyard, Draco enveloped in Harry's cloak. This was the first time Draco had the opportunity to scent Harry in return and he suddenly felt a bit weak in the knees. The king smelled warm, masculine and like the air brewed in a storm. It was fresh and intoxicating. Draco's eyes slid shut and he fell against the king's chest. He buried his nose against the king's neck, dangerously close to nuzzling the man. One of Draco's guards cleared his throat loudly.

"Draco," The beautiful, dark man intoned, one eyebrow arched high on his forehead. "It's cold, we should get you inside before you catch your death." Draco's eyes fluttered back open and he quickly dashed backwards out of Harry's arms, his expression scandalized. The king set his jaw and glared up at the man still seated on his chestnut mare.

"Yes, Blaise, you're right," Draco breathed. He took a moment to compose himself, willing the heat creeping up the back of his neck to disperse. "My horse, Nimbus, he needs to be taken care of and our bags--" Harry raised a hand to interrupt.

"I will have servants come attend to your things," He said. "Would you care to refresh yourself? After such a long ride I would assume you may feel the need." Draco had to admit to himself that, yes, he could do with a bath and fresh change of clothes. The trip had taken more than a few hours to reach the castle from the Malfoy lands and Draco could still feel the bite of winter's winds stinging his cheeks. He nodded in response and pulled his cloak tighter about him.

With a smile Harry offered his arm to Draco, which the young lord took. They waited a moment as Blaise and the other man, a larger and quite intimidating man at that, dismounted from their own horses and handed the reins over to the stable boys that had run over to meet the party. Harry raised his free hand and motioned with it, calling forth a fair number of servants to unhitch the luggage affixed to the saddles of each steed. Draco watched as the attendants carried the bags through the castle doors.

Harry led his guests through the entryway and into the majestic foyer. The floors were red marble. A large carpet runner lead further into the castle, a deep, rich burgundy lined with gold embroidery. Lining the massive hall on either side stood pillars of thick, dark wooden beams encircled with golden bands. The interior smelled and looked as warm as the king and Draco felt as if he could stand in this room all day and be content. As it were, Harry had other plans, leading Draco and his men up a wide central staircase and onto the second floor.

"Would you care to inspect your accommodations?" Harry asked. Draco turned to his company, silently inquiring the same of them. Blaise nodded tersely. Harry smiled and led on.

The rooms offered to Draco's men were opulent and grand. Both were given a separate apartment consisting of a beautiful bedchamber befitting royalty as well as private bathing chambers. Harry took it as a small victory when Blaise showed the smallest of smiles upon seeing his suite. Further down the hall Harry opened the door to Draco's chambers, eliciting a subdued gasp from the young lord as he set foot inside.

It was fair to say the bed was perhaps the focal point of the main room. Stretching about half the length of the far wall, it was quite generous and curtained with heavy damask drapes. The whole of the room boasted dark hardwood floors, covered only in one spot in front of a fireplace by a great fur rug. Large floor to ceiling windows displayed a breathtaking view overlooking the grounds and further out towards a thick, dense forest. Draco barely registered the king's presence by his side, until Harry laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"These are the queen's private chambers," Harry murmured into Draco's ear, evoking a shiver from the blond. It took quite a deal of willpower to keep himself from licking the shell of Draco's ear, the sweet smell of omega tantalizingly close at the young lord's temple. The king grit his teeth against the wave of want, need, take and instead stepped aside to take in a deep breath.

"May I take your cloak?" He asked, holding out one hand. Draco reached up with slender fingers to undo the clasp at his throat and swept the garment off of his own shoulders. He handed the floor length mantle of dark green velvet to the king and watched as he walked over to a large gilded wardrobe to deposit the cape within. Harry nodded towards a door on the other side of the room.

"That's the bathing chamber. I'll have the bathing vessel filled with hot water and you can relax before lunch," Harry smiled. Draco thanked him as his eyes followed the retreating form of the king as he left to give Draco some privacy. The moment Harry was gone Draco slumped onto the bed and squeezed his eyes shut. The smell of the king was damn near intoxicating and Draco was finding it increasingly difficult to continue behaving appropriately. He flushed hot when he remembered nearly swooning in Harry's arms as if he were some heat addled omega, incapable of controlling himself.

Only ten or so minutes passed before there came a knock upon his door. Draco lifted his head and bade his visitor enter. It was a beta maid, followed by another, each carrying jugs of hot water. He moved quickly to open the door to the bathing chamber in order to allow the maids to perform their tasks. Soon, after a series of trips lugging jugs of water, the vessel was filled and the maids scurried out so Draco may take his bath. He stripped off his travel clothes and left them in a pile on the floor. He was embarrassed to see on the seat of his pants that he had, at some point between dismounting his horse and now, grown wet. He sighed, annoyed, and tossed the garment aside.

The warm water was soothing to Draco's travel weary body and he found himself easily relaxing in the luxurious golden tub. A yellow soap was provided for him, Draco was pleased to find the bar smelled of lemon rinds and sugar. He washed quickly, finding that he wanted to finish freshening up so he may meet with the king again as soon as possible.

Upon exiting the bath and drying, Draco found his things had been sent up to his room and unpacked for him. He pulled on a fresh pair of pants but couldn't quite decide on the trousers he wanted to wear. He found himself intent on capturing Harry's attention again as a sudden sense of pride blossomed in his chest. Days ago he had been outraged at the very idea that some king he had no familiarity with wanted him for a mate but now the fact Harry had wanted him specifically was admittedly alluring. Draco smiled to himself and picked a pair of clingy black trousers, a garment he was very well aware caught the eye of many an alpha. A white blouse and emerald green vest completed his ensemble, along with his knee high leather boots. Draco looked at himself in the full length mirror hung upon the wall and couldn't help but compare the green of his vest to the green of the king's eyes. The cloth was almost dull in comparison.

Despite the enormity of the castle, Draco found his way to the dining room without much trouble. His friends were already there, likewise freshly dressed, sitting with the king and another young man Draco was not acquainted with. This stranger appeared tall, regardless of his seat at the table, and boasted fiery orange-red hair. Draco approached the party, noting with a smirk that he had drawn the king's gaze almost immediately upon arrival. He took a seat at Harry's left side.

Lunch was delicious, made moreso by having his friends with him as well as Duke Weasely's unexpected yet amiable company. Apparently an abundant crop on King Potter's lands happened to be pumpkins and the gourd was present in a variety of forms, all of which were delicious. Draco was indulging in another refreshing drink of pumpkin juice when Harry spoke.

"I must admit, I am rather surprised," He said with a chuckle. "I had assumed you would be quite delicate, from what I'd gathered of you from the package your father had sent me. I would never have expected you to ride across country with so light a company of guards. I thought you'd arrive by carriage, with an entourage."

Draco's fingers suddenly clenched tight around the fork in his hand. Blaise and Gregory shared a look between them. They recognized the flare of outrage in the young lord's eyes.

"Delicate," Draco repeated Harry's comment. Harry blinked. The tone Draco used asserted displeasure. "You assumed I would be _delicate_. Why, because I'm an omega? Is that it?" Draco ground out in anger. He dropped his cutlery loudly onto his plate and quickly stood. Without a look behind him he strode from the dining room and towards the castle's main doors. He muttered to himself under his breath, cursing his father and the king alike. What had he really expected? King Potter was just as alpha as any other, stupid and arrogant.

Outside Draco stormed towards the stables and quickly mounted Nimbus, no saddle nor bridle taken. He backed the creature out of its stall, directed it out through the castle gates and urged it onward. The beast took off out through the gates and out across the grasslands surrounding the castle.

Harry, upon seeing Draco exit the dining room, had leaped to his feet to follow the young lord. He had only barely made it out into the courtyard by the time Draco was gone. He ran to the gates and watched with horror as Draco raced across the wide expanse of land towards the forest on the outskirts of the castle grounds. Harry turned on his heel and ran back inside to fetch a cloak. He shouted orders to have his horse, Firebolt, made ready for him, post haste.

The three that had likewise been at the table were now out in the hall, watching in shock as the king buckled a sword to his belt.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Blaise demanded, pointing at the weapon on Harry's side. Harry turned a grim expression upon Blaise.

"Those woods are full of beasts, some of which you've only heard of in fairy stories," He snarled. "A great wyrm resides there. Upon my father's orders none were permitted to enter that forest. Draco may be riding to his death." Blaise gasped in shock. Harry took no time in stalking out into the courtyard, mounting Firebolt and driving the creature out after Draco.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anger roiled inside of Draco's stomach at the memory of Harry's words. Delicate. Of course. Was that what King _Alpha_ wanted in a bride? Someone silly and frail, to fawn over how brave and noble he is. Draco sneered in contempt as his horse slowed to a halt.

"Go on," He huffed, coaxing the creature to move. When it refused Draco sighed and dismounted. It was only now that he noticed where exactly he was, which was nowhere he was familiar with. Trees surrounded him from all sides, so thick and dense that he couldn't see the castle through them. A sinking feeling pulled at his gut. Perhaps his actions may have been a bit hasty, he admitted to himself. Regret cooled his raging temper, as did the wintry breeze rushing past him. He crossed his arms tightly across his chest, cursing himself for foregoing a cloak.

" _Idiot_ ," He grit through his teeth, whether he was insulting himself or the king he wasn't sure.

No matter how much he urged or demanded, his horse refused to move. Draco was loathe to leave it in these woods but he knew he needed to find his way out. Something about this forest felt off and it deeply unnerved him. With a final pat to his steed's side he turned and walked in what he had assumed was the direction he had come from. Truthfully, the trees seemed to almost blur together and Draco found he couldn't distinguish any one from another. He had no idea if he was heading out towards the castle or further into the woods but he knew he had to make an attempt at escaping this cursed woodland.

There was really no way for Draco to know how much time had passed since he had found himself lost but what light there had been peeking through the canopy above was quickly fading, as were his hopes of making it out of the woods at all. Night brought with it a deeper chill and Draco could see his breath with every exhale. He swallowed hard and squeezed his eyes shut; he was not going to cry, he refused.

Soon he had to accept that his wandering was fruitless. Before when he could hardly distinguish one tree from another he had some light, now the sun was gone and he was roaming blind. He had to feel for the trees and hope that he was not walking in circles.

At last Draco could walk no longer. He slid down against one tree to sit, wherein he pulled his legs up and hugged them to his chest in the hopes of keeping the cold at bay. He wrapped his arms around his knees and laid his forehead on his wrist. The temptation to sob was strong but he clenched his teeth against it. He would not be some pathetic emotional omega who couldn't keep hold of his senses. If his shoulders were shuddering it was because it was cold, that was all.

When he felt a sudden gust of warm air he lifted his head, confused, and searched in the dark for the source of that welcome warmth. Draco squinted against another draft, he could just make out something shining ahead of him. He stumbled up onto his feet and slowly stepped towards the glint, bracing himself against each treetrunk he laid his hands upon. As he reached ever closer he noticed that what he thought was one glimmer was in fact two, a pair of sparkling gems glittering in the dark. The warm breezes grew stronger the closer he got and it was soon becoming evident to Draco that there was an interesting smell carried on the wind, like charred wood burning.

" _Draco!_ " A voice barked at him from somewhere among the inky trees. Draco turned his head in the direction of the sound and only just saw, in his peripheral vision, an enormous reptilian mouth lined with jagged fangs open just a few more feet ahead on the path he was walking. He turned back to face the beast and a scream stuck fast in his throat. He stood before the giant wyrm, fright holding him to the spot. Before the beast could snap its jaws around Draco, Harry grabbed the blond and pulled him out of the way. He threw Draco to the ground and unsheathed his sword, ready and willing to strike the dragon down if it charged. It stretched wide its maw and roared at the king, fire at the back of the beast's throat threw light upon the surroundings, but Harry stood his ground.

Something in Draco melted at the sight of the king standing between him and death. His breath was stolen by the intensity of it. Suddenly the wyrm closed its jaws and stared intently at Harry. The two shared a look, neither pulling away, until the wyrm turned its head and slithered off further into the forest. Draco watched the scene in awe, until Harry turned on him. The emeralds Draco had grown fond of were now rubies, deep red and fierce. The sign of an alpha losing his control.

Before he could speak, Draco was hauled up off of his feet and slammed up against a tree, the wind knocked from his lungs. Harry was growling with each breath and Draco was not too proud to admit he was a little terrified.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think--" Draco babbled. He wasn't sure what he was apologizing for, being offended? Perhaps more his childish reaction to the offense. Harry snarled.

" **No. You didn't.** " The king came dangerously close to baring Draco's neck and biting him right then and there and Draco could feel it. He could feel teeth on his skin. He felt the hot, wet breath of the alpha panting, the powerful grip on his upper arms, pinning him to the spot. Suddenly he was both very afraid and very angry. He knew Harry's sudden need to claim him wasn't out of love, it was out of a primal need for control. To control Draco. Incapable of containing his own growls, Draco pushed at Harry in a vain attempt to get the brute off of him.

"How was I to know you have bloody dragons on your lands?!" He snapped. He winced when Harry tightened his grip.

"We are going to return to the castle. You are not leaving it again. Are we clear?" Harry pressed in close and ran his teeth over Draco's ear, biting the lobe. Draco nodded fervently.

Satisfied, Harry backed off and whistled. His horse slowly approached, careful to weave around the trees in his way. Harry mounted in one smooth motion before dragging Draco up to sit backwards on the saddle in front of him. The young lord frowned, this was an impossible way to ride. Harry took hold of Draco's wrists and had him wrap his arms around the king's chest, to press up against him in an awkward manner. Harry closed his cloak around Draco and though the young lord was still boiling mad he was also freezing and therefore appreciated the offered warmth.

The ride back to the castle was silent and felt uncomfortably long. Held within Harry's cloak, Draco was inundated with the king's scent and it was driving him mad. He snuggled as close as he could and breathed in deeply. As angry as he had been, the rich scent of the king was enough to calm him and he quite forgot what he was so enraged by. He'd steal a glance at Harry every so often whose eyes had yet to return to their original verdant shade. Once Harry met Draco's gaze and held it and for a moment Draco thought he understood how this alpha was able to stare down a dragon and win.

Upon reaching the castle gates, Harry slowed his steed. He quickly dismounted then held his arms up, silently demanding Draco fall back into them. Draco graciously did so, only to find Harry had no intention of putting him down. Instead Harry repositioned Draco into the bridal carry and left his horse in the hands of the stable boys. As soon as they entered the castle they were greeted by Blaise and Gregory. Blaise was about to admonish Harry but stopped dead in his tracks upon meeting the king's crimson glare.

"I'm putting Lord Malfoy to bed. No one is to disturb us." Harry commanded. With that he moved past Draco's friends and stormed up the stairs. Draco was surprised to see he was not being taken in the direction of his suite. He turned questioning eyes to Harry, who merely continued on down the hall. At the end of the corridor he shifted Draco so he could use one hand to open the massive doors they had come to. Only once inside did Harry set Draco down again, atop a lavish bed covered in a thick red quilt. Draco ran his fingers over the stitches, curious. It seemed odd that a king would have something as quaint as a quilt, instead of something like a duvet.

"Strip." Another command. Draco bristled at the bite in Harry's tone. "Strip or I will strip you and I can't promise your clothes will survive my hands." Immediately Draco's fingers went to the buttons on his vest, of which he shrugged out of before unbuttoning and pulling off his blouse. He scooted to sit on the edge of the bed in order to bend and slip off his boots. He made to stand to unbutton his trousers when he was pushed onto his back. Harry had managed to pull off his own cloak, boots and tunic in the time it took Draco to remove his and now here he was, looming over Draco with his hand hovering over the silver buttons beneath Draco's fingers.

"What are you doing," Draco breathed, entranced by the fire in Harry's eyes. Rather than answer him, Harry leaned in burrowed his nose in Draco's neck. His hand pushed Draco's aside, his fingers making quick work of the buttons. Instead of moving to pull the trousers from Draco's legs, Harry slipped his hand into the front and squeezed Draco's growing hardness. Draco gasped and shuddered at the touch.

Fantasies of mating and claiming shot through Draco's mind and sent shivers of anticipation to raise goosebumps across his skin. Concerns wrestled inside of him, was he even prepared to mate? Was Harry doing this because he really wanted Draco or because he wanted to control Draco? The idea of being nothing more than a thing to be owned caused Draco's lip to curl. He pushed against Harry and squirmed backwards onto the bed to get out from beneath the other man.

"We're not doing this," Draco growled. Harry's hand shot out and tightly grasped Draco's ankle in order to drag him back down to him. Instead of growling Draco into submission, as he had expected, Harry gave the young lord a flat look.

"What do I have to do, apologize? I'm sorry I called you delicate. You are, in fact, not delicate," Harry snapped. "You are a menace." Draco set his jaw and glared at the king. Harry in turn met Draco's glare with his own before a feral grin bared his teeth to the omega. The king's red eyes paired with his sharp fangs proved a very blatant reminder to who and what Draco was dealing with. Despite the warnings going off in his head, despite the natural instincts he had to bow to an alpha, Draco was determined not to go down without a fight. He refused.

"I will not mate with someone who doesn't care for me," Draco spat. Harry's look was incredulous.

"Not care for you? _Not care for you?_ " Harry snarled. "My request for your visit was merely a formality, Malfoy, you are going to be _mine_. I claimed you long before you even set foot through my door. Your scent--" He stopped himself there, incapable of withholding the deep reverberating growl in his throat. The whimper from Draco came unbidden and he flushed at the sound of it.

As he had warned, Harry tore the trousers from Draco's legs, leaving the garment tattered and tossed aside. Draco clambered further up the bed, his eyes wide in alarm. Harry let his own slacks fall to the floor before he followed the blond. Before Draco could further protest he was upon him, Harry clasping Draco's wrists in either hand to pin him down. He wedged his knee between Draco's legs, spreading them so he could settle between them. Draco strained against Harry's hold, hysteria quickly building in his chest to escape his lips as a high whine.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I ran, I was upset, I w-won't do it again," Draco panted and squeezed his eyes shut. "You can't c-claim me, anyway, I'm not in heat, it won't take."

"Oh, I know," Harry responded, too coolly given the circumstance. Draco's eyes snapped open to meet Harry's focus. The king was smirking at him. "But you will be. I wrote to your mother days ago and inquired if she knew whether your cycles had patterns. She asserted they did and we planned this visit accordingly."

The air was knocked from Draco's lungs. He found it increasingly difficult to draw breath around the lump he felt well inside his throat. His eyes slipped closed as he came to an inescapable conclusion. The king was not making a decision, as the Lady Malfoy had led Draco to believe, he'd already made his choice. Draco realized he really wasn't going to be leaving the castle again, as Harry had promised.

He felt Harry nuzzle him under his ear, so close to where he would eventually place his claiming bite. Draco pursed his lips in frustration. It was daunting to think his own mother had been so bold as to plan his heat, to collude with this devilish alpha in order to make certain he could be properly claimed. He was appalled at how conniving his mother had proved to be.

As minutes ticked by without so much as another growl Draco frowned and blinked open his eyes to look at Harry. Harry had been steadily nuzzling him, occasionally placing a kiss on his neck or shoulder, once on his collarbone, but he had not made any further attempt to conquer Draco. Draco himself felt his fear steadily lessen the longer Harry kissed him and the more he simply laid there and inhaled the king's scent. He must have sensed Draco's eyes upon him as he stopped his ministrations to turn a soft, emerald gaze to the young lord. Draco inhaled a deep breath, relieved to see the anger had passed and Harry was once again in control of himself.

"Let me up, you brute," He huffed. Harry chuckled and relinquished his hold on Draco's wrists, wincing when he saw the red welts caused by his tight grip. He sat up and moved to allow Draco to do the same. Draco rubbed his wrists tenderly.

"Do you know how long...?" He asked quietly, hoping the king would catch on to what exactly he was asking. Harry quirked an eyebrow, obviously needing a little more of a question. Draco rolled his eyes. "Before my heat, you ass. How long do I have?" Harry shrugged.

"Anywhere from tomorrow to about four days from now." He replied. Draco nodded then let his eyes wander about the room he found himself in. It was large yet comfortable and quite unlike the rest of the castle. The bed was wide and covered with a curtained canopy, similar to the queen's bed in Draco's suite but the material was different, not quite as heavy. The decor in here was less refined, as well, with plenty of wooden pieces of furniture boasting intricate carvings. A large stone fireplace was built into the wall directly across the room from the bed, in it a fire crackled quite pleasantly. Again Draco couldn't help but notice the quilt beneath him and how out of place it seemed.

"Sleep with me," Harry spoke suddenly, drawing a sharp look from Draco. He noticed the expression and smiled. "Not that, not yet. No, sleep. I just want to hold you while we sleep. Your scent is quite calming for me." Draco had to admit the same was for him. Harry's scent had cooled his ire earlier and even now he could feel that focusing on it was settling his nerves.

Foregoing a verbal response, Draco instead climbed up towards the pillows and slipped his legs under the quilt. Harry grinned brightly and practically bounded up to join Draco. He crawled in under the blanket and pulled Draco in close, wrapped his arms around him and nestled the blond's head beneath his chin. Draco sighed, the threat of his looming heat on his mind.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing Draco took note of upon waking the next morning was that Harry was no longer in bed with him. The second, more pressing matter was that it was unbelievably warm in the king's chamber. Draco lifted his head from his pillow to look and make certain no embers had escaped the fireplace and caught the room on fire at some point during the night. Indeed the fireplace was dark, no blaze to be found within. He moaned and attempted to lift himself up, to leave the bed, only to realize his limbs felt quite heavy. A whimper escaped him when he moved to throw the quilt off of his body, to let it slide to the floor. He was doused in sweat and upon looking down at his body he realized he was also quite hard, his cock straining against the now wet pants he had slept in.

Draco groaned loudly and bit back a sob, he knew his blasted heat had come. He swore under his breath, he should have known spending an entire night nestled against the smell of his bloody mate would prompt it. He grasped blindly for something to hold onto as he felt the first wave of all encompassing need wash over him, his fingers finding purchase in the fabric of his pillow as the first orgasm hit. His cock throbbed in his soaked underwear and he had to squeeze his eyes shut hard in order to gather enough focus to bend down and rip the damn things off.

As if waking to a heat wasn't bad enough, Draco heard more than saw the doors open. A loud clatter upon the floor and a sharp gasp jolted him, a maid had evidently come to serve breakfast and found their nose assaulted by potent omega pheromones. Draco didn't even see who had been sent as they had left quite hurriedly back into the hall. There was a small, trifling fear in the back of Draco's mind that some other alpha might scent him out before Harry had the chance to find him. The king could feasibly be anywhere at this time, he was a king after all and had plenty of duties to attend to.

It wasn't long before Draco heard heavy bootsteps swiftly approach the king's chamber and he could only hope that it was Harry returning to him. In a flash he was pinned to the bed by an unfortunately fully clothed Harry, which both pleased and frustrated Draco thoroughly. The perfume of a hot, masculine storm made him dizzy and it was all he could do to wrap his arms about Harry's neck as another climax shook him to his core. Draco growled deeply when Harry pulled away, only to return moments later bare and yearning for the taste of Draco. His kisses were not gentle, they were wanting and desperate and Draco welcomed each rough press of Harry's lips.

Harry's hands snaked down Draco's body to pry his legs apart in order to let himself fit between them. Draco gasped, a high and throaty sound, as he felt wetness gush from him. He registered the feeling of something blunt being pressed against his hole but groaned in displeasure upon seeing that it was simply Harry's fingers. Harry slipped one, then two fingers into him, breathing hard at how easily his digits did glide in and out.

"More," Draco demanded. Harry was more than pleased to drag his hand away, to sit up on his knees and pull Draco's ass flush against his groin. He moved to guide his own cock to Draco's entrance and pushed in with one thrust. Draco nearly swallowed his tongue from the sudden spike of pleasure, the sudden fullness inside of him. The orgasm that rushed through his body came to him like a lightning strike, stealing his breath so that only a shuddering and broken sound escaped him.

As soon as Harry was certain Draco was ready he began to move, short and shallow thrusts to tease his lover. He leaned forward and nipped at Draco's collarbone, barely containing the rumble in his chest as his eyes were drawn to the spot on Draco's neck that he ached to bite. Draco's fingers scrambled to bury themselves in Harry's dark hair, to urge the man on to do what he so desperately needed and wanted to.

"Oh, get on with it, _please_!" Draco groaned. Much to his vexation, Harry shook his head and continued with his tortuously slow motions. It was enough to make Draco scream.

"Tell me you're mine," Harry growled in Draco's ear. "I want to hear you say it. You're my bride, my queen, my _mate_." Draco clenched his fists in Harry's black curls and pulled his head back to glare quicksilver steadily into the king's red tinged eyes.

" _I am your god damn queen and you_ **will** _appease me,_ " He snarled. Harry grunted and drove into Draco harder, faster before he latched his teeth onto the pale throat beneath him. He pushed harder until the knot at the base of his cock pressed firmly against Draco's hole. At once he forced himself past the tightest confine and knotted his mate, at the same time his sharp canines pierced into the flesh of Draco's neck and he properly sealed the marriage bond. His climax was powerful, matched by the intensity of Draco's, both alpha and omega releasing a fervent howl of passion together.

There the two remained for hours, locked together in each other's embrace, pledging themselves to the other over and over again. The day passed unobserved by the king and queen, that night likewise disregarded, until morning broke the next day. Draco's body was mapped with scattered marks from Harry's lips and fingers, Harry was similarly covered in love bites in the most noticable of places so that even his clothes couldn't hide that he was a taken alpha.

It was only after Draco’s heat subsided did he take the opportunity to ask of his husband one thing that had been on his mind for days now. Perhaps it was a silly thing to wonder about but Draco could not deny his curiosity.

“Harry,” Draco inquired as he lay over their bed, his fingers tracing the stitches of the quilt beneath him. “Why do you have a quilt? Instead of one of the thick duvets you have on every other bed in the castle.” Harry smiled softly at his queen.

“My mother made it,” He replied and placed his hand over Draco’s. “In the nine months she carried me she stitched this blanket together. I can’t bear to part with it.” The corner of Draco’s lips lifted into a smile of his own. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, content.

“Then I suppose I should get started if I want ours to have one of their own,” He sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> So, again, not too experienced with writing a/b/o. I hope this one is all right. I did write it as a personal wish fulfillment; I love a good Medieval AU and hadn't found a Drarry that I personally enjoyed and I've been growing fond of a/b/o, particularly omega!Draco. 
> 
> I also apologize for the dumbest title I think I've ever used. It was the best I could come up with.


End file.
